INSYNC
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Soul and Black Star blow off school to hang out with two complete strangers, seeing that they can't bond with any one at the school.


**INSYNC**

Soul/Free

BlackStar/Giriko

Soul and Black Star walked down the street, both agitated by the fact that they don't resonate with anyone at the school, not even each other and they were the best of friends.

Soul had his hands in his pockets as he walked hunched over, while black had his hands behind head, he didn't really care if he resonated with anyone he was awesome as is.

"You know you should be happy you don't have anyone nagging at you to do something or always sticking their nose in your business or always following you."

"If that was true black star, we wouldn't be friends."

"We so would still be friends cuz I'm the best there is and you know it~!"

Soul sighed as he looked across the street to see a huge man in a white and black striped outfit that outlined his impressively built body.

"Woah~" Soul caught eyes of the large slightly bearded man and fell into a trance. The man raised a curious eyebrow at the white haired boy but smirked as he knew why he was staring, he stopped and faced the boy, making his companion stop as well, bored.

Just as Soul was about to wave Black star grabbed his shirt and began to drag him away.

"Come on we gotta go to school why are you being a slow poke?"

"Uwah! Not cool I rather watch the hot guy!"

"I'm flattered-"

"Not you! Him!" Black Star look at who Soul was pointing to.

"Oh yeah he's pretty cute I guess, but he's a freaking smoker!"

"NO! The other one you dumbass!"

"PFFTTT! He looks like a convict! Plus I'M WAY HOTTER THAT THAT!"

Black Star got tired of dragging Soul so he threw him over his shoulders and started running, Soul protesting the entire time.

Black Star ran up the steps but when he reached the top the two guys from before where waiting for them.

Soul's eyes became hearts while fire became Black star's.

"Got out of the way! We're actually gonna be on time!" Soul elbowed Black star in the head and got off, walking with his hand out to the large Convict.

"Hey~ I'm Soul~ this is my friend black star~"

"Hello, I'm Free, that's Giriko. We over heard your little argument-"

"Then you should know that we're not interested! NOW MOVE! Unless you think you can take us on?"

"Please excuse him~, he doesn't speak for both of us~" Soul hazed up at at Free, who had a pleasant smile.

"He's certainly a loud little runt isn't he?"

"Little? LITTLE!? I'M THE BIGGEST MAN HERE!"

Free and Soul stood next to each other as their partner yelled at each.

"Hey are you a mIster?"

"Yeah I guess why?"

"I want to know if we have compatible soul wavelengths..."

"We might, I'll give it a try...how we do that?"

"...basically..if you can hold me we're a match..woah!" Free picked up Soul and put him on his shoulders.

"So we're a match cool...but I thought this would be a little harder."

Soul didn't say anything he just changed into a scythe before Free noticed his boner. "Neat." Free took hold of Soul and twirled the scythe in his hands. "You pretty cool dude how old are you?"

"19 you?"

"I don't remember it's been a long time."

"I'm sure you're like thirty..."

"Nah I haven't need thirty for two hundred years."

"...oh my god I'm in love with an old man...a really really REALLY old man...how do you function?"

"Uh well I'm immortal so I guess I'm also have enteral youth or something... Hey wanna go grab something to eat?"

"...sure Black Star won't back down from a fight.."

"...neither will Giriko...know any good places?" Soul turned back into his human form and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not really wanna go to my place I have some frozen food?"

"...sure.." Soul walked towards his house leaving school and Black Star behind.

~Soul's Apartment~

Soul was in the kitchen, microwaving food, of the 1bed flat while Free sat on the couch.

"Nice place."

"Thanks the school provided it." Soul came out holding a plate of pasta with a fork in it, he set it down in on the table in front Free. As Soul stood up he could help but look at Free and the outline between the giant's legs. Soul blushed then look away and went back into the kitchen for his meal, he came back to see the Free hadn't touched his meal.

"Is something wrong?" Soul placed his food and the table then his hands behind his head as he looked at Free.

"No I'm just thinking of a way to repay you for the meal. And I burned my tongue when I took a bite."

"Oh...well don't worry about it, I'm just glad I have someone I sync to." Soul picked up the fork and put it in his mouth as he waited for his meal to cool when he felt a kiss on the sync.

"Please allow to repay you, it doesn't feel right not to."

"Ah well if you really wanna could you go to school with me and be my mIster?"

"Sure!" Free hugged Soul and rubbed their cheeks together, Soul sighed contently as he closed his eyes and kissed his crush.

The two ate in silence but together, after which Soul put a movie on to watch. Free watched it eagerly but Soul seen it a thousand times and was much more determined to get next to his crush.

Soul faked a yawn and laid his head on Free's strong shoulder, he almost curled up next to it but he controlled his urges for now. Free on the other hand wrapped his arm around the teen and pulled him close as he watched the violent movie.

Soul became a small puppy as he rubbed himself against Free for attention which Free gave him, in the form of a passionate tongue filled kiss. Free smirked as Soul melted in front of him, fully content, fully blushing and presenting a mighty tent. Soul laid back in his seat surrounded by hearts and letting Free watch the movie.

With the movie ended and Free gave his full attention to the flushed Soul.

"You're one cute guy Soul." Free wrapped his arm around Soul and pulled him close, the boy resting his white haired head on his broad chest.

"You cute too Free..sorry .I'm not usually like this..."

"I like it, it's cute~" Free put Soul in his lap, letting the boy feel what he had. Soul moaned as he moved along the organ under him.

"Wait let me call Black Star, see if he's still with that other guy." Soul pulled out his phone and called his friend. "Sup Black ah Star...how mmm are you?"

"I'm fine, hiya! Just- woah!- With the guy, you know-ha suck it!- Chillin you?"

"Oh nothing Ah just with Ffrree~ ah chillin."

"Cool cool, ha ha-that all Ya got!?"

"Wait are you at home? I here stuff breaking..."

"Yah we got hungry but this guy is so annoying,-ah! Get off me!...so what are you up to?"

"Mm nothing just ah giving in to urges AH! So you bringing him to school? Ah oh god~"

"HHIIYYYAAA! Maybe."

"Hey Soul let me talk to Giriko...hey Giriko?"-Free, being handed the phone.

"It's Black Star...who's- oh give me a minute..hey your friend what's to talk to you..."

"Sup Free, how's it hanging?" Giriko

"Hard and between this cutie's legs, you?"

"Nothing much, just beating this brat into the ground."

"So you're at his house eh? You must really like him~."

"SHUT UP! He offered me food so I took it!"

"Oh yah~"

"YEAH!"

"And how long ago was that~?"

"Ah...like an hour or something..."

"Thought so...so you're going to school with uh Black...Star right."

"Fuck no!"

"Girikooo!"

"...fine but I'm not doing shit!"

"That's fine...I don't think Black Star's an A student...is he?" Free looked down at Soul who was bending over the table as Free rubbed his organ between the boy's bare cheeks. Soul shook his head as Free went back to his conversation. "Yah he's not but just don't make it worse got it?"

"Whatever so you're with the other brat?"

"This isn't a brat he's a cute love able guy~"

"So's mine but you don't hear me fanning over the little bastard."

"Glad you like him~"

"Shut up!" Free smirked as the phone hung up, he threw it on the couch and took off his shirt then his pants, revealing his muscular body. He grabbed Soul and flipped the boy on his back, letting himself observe the body on the table. Soul stared at the naked, proud Free, who was loving the look of lust and shock on his face.

"D-dude you're huge!..."

"It's not that big~" Free blushed as he scratched the back of his head, smiling brightly.

"...I-I meant your muscles..."

"Oh...well still...thank you."

"I mean it's still hot and all-"

"Enough talking, let's get into this."

Free got close to Soul, smelling every inch of his new weapon, loving the new scent and hearing Soul's soft moans. The hairier man licked the boy's neck, holding the head to the side so he could have better access. Soul let out a soft but long moan as his was completely bathed by Free's tongue.

Soul panted as he was on his knees, his butt in the air as it was receiving a very through wash, Soul had his head in his arms, moaning loudly and moving back on the tongue.

"FFFFuuuccckkk man..." Free chuckled as he broke away the boy, who groaned at the loss and shook his hips, wanting it to return. "You know ... l took a bath before this..."

"Well lucky me, nows it my turn~" Soul looked back at Free with a flushed face, he groaned as he got off the table and stood before Free. "So where's your shower?"

"Ohh okay...follow me..." Soul slowly lead Free to his shower, which Free asked him to start. Soul complied, moaning here and there as Free found ways to pleasure him while he did the favor. Soul food finished his duty and was pulled inside it with Free's massive body, regaining his full blush as they were pressed together inside the small space.

Soul whimpered as his body was rubbed by Free's filling his body with pleasure. "Just so you know if you really want me as a mister...I will quite possessive...and I have a high sex drive..." Free scratched the back of his had as he leaned against clear door, separating the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

Soul leaned on the wall looking at Free, starting up top then glancing down to the man's member. "How often would we be...Ya know doing it?..."

"Probably at least three times a day..."

"...I might be able to handle that. ..it's not all in one go is it?"

"Eh. Depends on my mood and speaking of which, you should be washing me~"

"Why can't you?"

"I washed you it's only fair plus it'll really get me in the mood~"

"Fine..." Soul soaped up the cloth and washed Free, taking his time with every inch of the large man, perving over the more private parts. Soul washed Free twice the first to actually clean the man and the second time for fun but Free was a full attention by then so Soul's objective changed.

Free growled as he stalked Soul to the end of the shower, his large organ bobbing as he walked; Soul slowly walked backwards as Free became much more animalistic, it was hot but kinda scary, so it was defiantly scarousing.

Soul reached the wall behind him and Free attacked, with his teeth in the boy's neck, a hand holding up a leg, his cock rubbing slightly against the exposed hole and his other hand around the boy's waist.

Soul let out a startled scream like moan as he instantly bitten then pleasured. Free pulled Soul closer as his cock rubbed roughly against the virgin hole, causing his weapon to moan loudly. Soul squirmed at the new sensation, incidentally increasing his pleasure intake and cry out louder.

"You know I'm trying to hold back and it's pretty hard to do that with this cute guy moaning like cute horny puppy." Free growled into Soul's ear, making the boy whimper in sexual want and a little guilt.

"Ah~ ah~ sorry~" Soul panted as he was given this time to rest, his chest rising and falling against Free's.

"..." Free released his weapon, licking the blood off his lips as Soul stumbled back, leaning in the wall behind him, failing to stand. Free grabbed Soul and turned around, helping Soul stand, as he slid down to the boy's pale cheeks. Free parted Soul's cheeks and his tongue dived inside, making a surprised but very lewd holler come from Soul's mouth.

"Ah~! Free~ It's~ AH! Can't~ handle Oh God~!" With his tongue inside the boy, Free gripped the white haired boy's hips so his tongue could go deeper. After a half hour Soul lost his legs to pleasure, Free repositioned Soul so he was upside down with his legs spread and his hole exposed.

Free resumed what he was doing watching Soul cry out and cum from pleasure. After another half hour Free plunged two large fingers inside his partner, scissoring him. Soul groaned as he was throughly stretched by multiple fingers, first two then three and ending on four, Soul felt like he was gonna past out from the constant pleasure.

Free grabbed Soul and carried him out of the running shower and with Soul lust filled instructions, went to the bed room where he set Soul down on his back. Free put Soul's legs on his shoulders then guided his large organ inside him, both of them groaning pleasure as it happened.

Free manage to slide his thick eleven inch cock inside his weapon, waiting a few moments before thrusting roughly. Soul gripped the bed sheets and cried out as his mister slammed five inches in and out of him like it was nothing. Free's thrusts soon became harder and faster, his balls slapping the bottom of Souls cheeks.

Free grabbed Soul and put him against the wall pounding his poor hole over and over. Soul whined and moaned at the beating he was receiving but that didn't mean he wanted it to end.

Free gasped as he came inside the boy, he pulled out, letting his organ paint the boy's back the same color as his white hair.

Free panted as his orgasm subsided, he sat down with his legs open and told Soul to crawl to him. Soul groaned but complied, he got between Free's legs and was picked up then furiously swarmed with affection.

 **~BlackStar and Giriko~**

 **(Back at the School Stairs** )

BlackStar glared as he shouted at the taller scruffier man, who was shouting back at him. When Giriko took a breath, BlackStar proclaimed his victory with a mighty: "YAAHOOOOOOO! In your face! I'm number one! Suck it punk! ...Are you hungry?"

"...yeah."

"Wanna go to my crib and eat?"

"You sure that's a good idea twerp?"

"Yeah cuz I'm the best even if you try something I'll just kick your ass, now let's go or you can eat on your own."

Giriko sighed as he followed the teen back to his place, they got into an argument over what to have along the way. The teen angrily opened the door to his one flat home, Giriko slammed the door behind him as he walked in.

"You know what!? We'll settle this like man, so put up!" BlackStar put his fists up and ran at Giriko, who couldn't agree more. The two went all out, they punched and kicked each other not caring what was destroyed.

BlackStar's phone rang just as he punched the taller man to answer it. Giriko didn't care if the kid was on the phone or not, if he wins the fight Black Star pays for Chinese food but. if Black Star wins Giriko has to pay for a large meat filled pizza, and neither wanted to or could pay for it.

Giriko threw punches and kicks, Black Star dogded and counter attacked while the kid was one the phone. At one point he pinned the kid down but was kicked off.

It wasn't until BlackStar told him that his friend wanted to talk to him that he paused his onslaught. He answered and summoned two golems to keep the kid busy. Giriko watched the kid as he talked with Free, the golems weren't his best but he didn't expect to be one the phone long, especially since Free kept teasing him about liking Black Star.

Giriko hung up angrily, he unsummoned his golems and revved up his chainsaw leg, swinging it at the young ninja. The dodged but couldn't find a clear opening he could exploit, Black Star grabbed an object and threw it at Giriko. Giriko slice the small wooden table in half, Black Star tripped the taller man then jumped on him.

"I win!"

"Ha! You little bastard if that was the rule I would've won about five minutes ago!" Giriko bent his legs and jumped to his feet, Black Star released Giriko's arms and was about to jump back when the man chainsaw slashed him. Black Star jumped back looking down at his clothes, mostly his shirt, that were cut down the middle.

"You ass I only have so many of these!" Black discarded his ripped shirt. "Heh but I bet you just wanted to see my incredible body huh? Bet you wished you had one like this this awesome." Black Star put his hand behind his head, exposing his upper. Body as he gave a confident smirk.

Not that Giriko would admit it to the kid but Black Star was hot and was kinda his type, though the age difference wasn't expected.

Giriko was about to say something when Black Star's pants fell and an erection was bulging in his black underwear.

"Heh nice bulge little brat."

"I'm not little! I'm a big man, much bigger than you!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how about we start a new war, something more interesting..?"

"What ever it is I'm totally gonna kick your ass!"

"Geez you're such a loud mouth punk.."

Giriko unbuttoned his pants and walked towards BlackStar, slowly lowering them, revealing his own bulge.

"So what's this new thing I can kick your ass in?"

"First is size."

"You mean of our..."

"Yep looks like you have a brain after all." Black star growled as Giriko stripped off the rest of his clothes, only leaving his underwear on. "On three we'll reveal our cocks got it?"

"Three!" Black Star pulled his underwear down, Giriko followed suit.

Black Star's brown cock was six inches tall and two inches wide. It was uncut so the foreskin still covered the tip.

Giriko's light brown cock was nine inches tall and four inches wide. Also uncut but the pink head was on full display.

"Looks like I win, punk."-Giriko,

"Fine whatever, what's your prize?..."

"My prize...a blow job, other words dipstick put that loud mouth on it and suck it, unless your not man en-ah fuck." Giriko held BlackStar's head as he bobbed his head back and forth on the large pink head. Giriko moaned and pushed the teen's head further down until he heard the boy choking two inches in. Giriko scoffed and pushed the boy off, watching him land in the ground. BlackStar sat up and rubbed his mouth as he glared at the man. "That wasn't a blow job twerp."

"Then show me you asshole." BlackStar opened his legs so Giriko could see the hard organ.

"..."

"Guess I'm more man than you are, not that that's a big surprise. I mean I am the-"

"I'll blow you if you'll shut the fuck up."

"I'll be quiet for now.." BlackStar smirked as he crossed his arms, watching Giriko get on his knees then bend over to demonstrate a proper blow job. Giriko licked the organ then engulfed the member in one go, causing BlackStar to give a startled gasp.

Giriko bobbed his head up and down on the member, he let his hands travel the vallys of BlackStar's body. BlackStar arched his back when Giriko rubbed his chest, giving them a few squeezes here and there. BlackStar's moans were starting to get to Giriko, he didn't want to play games any more he just wanted to make love.

Giriko pulled off of the member and rose the boy's legs, he positioned them so that BlackStar was upside down and was holding his legs apart, exposing his pink blossom. Giriko was sitting, his legs spread since BlackStar was between them, his massive organ pressing on the kid's back.

Giriko kicked two fingers then put them against the exposed blossom, twisting and pushing them, slowly spreading the blossom apart.

"This isn't a blow job~"- BlackStar.

"I know I just want to plow you now." Giriko's fingers made their way inside, BlackStar made a face at the discomfort. "Don't worry once we get started it'll feel better."

"I'm fine, I could do this all day."

"Well if you say so twerp, just relax, I'll be able to do this quicker."

"I am relaxed.."

"Oh so you've done this that often huh?"

"What no! This is like my first time!" Giriko smirked as he wiggled his fingers inside BlackStar, receiving a startled moan as a retort.

"So...Free what's me to go to school with you and shit."

"Oh ah cool ah you like ah! fighting right?"

"No shit Sherlock." Giriko pulled his fingers out then licked a third finger and pushed it in. Once Giriko felt BlackStar was used to his fingers, he spit in his other hand and rubbing his organ with it, repeating the motions til his cock was well lubricated.

Giriko set BlackStar horizontal so he was laying on his back, then he pushed his large member in, going slow and steady, not wanting to hurt his rival/friend/pain in the ass, too much. BlackStar groaned at the massive organ entering him, but relaxed as he got into a small argument about relaxing.

Black Star breathes heavily trying to take in the massive organ with any other sounds, Giriko didn't say it but it seemed like a challenge to him and he wasn't gonna lose, no matter how good it felt.

Giriko let Black Star to his full size for a few moments before starting to move. Black Star smirked to himself as he knew if things kept going this slow he'd win for sure.

"Punk how you holding up?"

"I'm fine can't believe how you're just giving me this free win~"

"...this isn't a competition..."

"Riiiight."

"Your a moron." Giriko picked up his speed seeing that Black Star couldn't be more relaxed, plus the slow pace was killing him. Black Star but down on his lip as Giriko picked up his pace, moaning slightly at the pleasure. Black Star clawed the carpet as he tried to contain his voice but it was really starting to feel good.

Giriko leaned down and started to strangle the boy as he thrusted had and fast. BlackStar gasped, it was hard to breathe but BlackStar kept his hold on his legs. He arched his back trying to get enough air but he was only getting small bits as Giriko untightened his grip only to squeeze down harder.

Giriko released BlackStar from his hold, still thrusting inside him like an animal. BlackStar's bottom lip was bleeding, his face was bright red from the suffocation and he was becoming flushed.

Giriko laid his body on top of Black Star's, holding one leg up as he pounded the boy. Black couldn't take it much longer, Giriko had his head right next to his, licking his ear as he plowed his once virgin soil.

The two gave a low moan, Giriko sunk his teeth into BlackStar's shoulder making the younger man cry out as they came together.

Giriko pulled BlackStar up and gave him a few more thrusts durring his after glow, BlackStar's body was limp as it endured another pounding, although this one was lighter than the last.

After their after glow ceased, the two took a shower together, not having the energy to start a new fight, it was rather peaceful. The two retired to the bed room and slept together, at first letting their pride take control and forcing the other out but love, and the cold, brought them together in a loving embrace.

 **~The Next Day~**

Soul and Free made their way outside where BlackStar and Giriko were waiting for them.

"Your up early~"-Free looking at the slightly angered Giriko, knowing he was never up this early when they were traveling together.

"SHUT UP! It's not my fault, I was basically dragged here."-Giriko had his arms crossed as he glanced down at BlackStar, who was smiling But then looked up at him.

"Well maybe if you got your butt out of bed when I told you to I wouldn't have to drag you!" Soul and Free exchanged glances then be again walking towards the school with the other two arguing loudly behind them.

"Well least they have a common interests."-Soul, putting his hands in pockets and slouching slightly.

"Yeah but do they have to be so loud?"-Free looked up to the sky as he rested his hands behind his head.

"You know, you don't have to come!"-BlackStar

"I know but I'm already here! Plus you need me!" -Giriko

"I don't need you! I've been just fine without you!"

"You're in denial pipsqueak! I know last night proved it!"

"Shut up about that!"

"No you shut up!"

"You think they realize we're here?"-Free standing in court yard of the school.

"Nah just leave em, eventually they'll walk up the rest of the stairs."-Soul, walking into the building, leaving the other two to argue.

 **THE END**


End file.
